geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Exen
Exen (also known as NeironExGaming and Neiro) is a very controversial Ukrainian player and hacker in Geometry Dash. He is infamous for hacking many major levels, then proceeding to show aggression to those who call out the illegitimacy. Community users have traced his hacking method to be the usage of macros. Exen also stole an older copy of Fusion Z (the original version that Manix648 wished to see abandoned), hack-verified and published it without permission from Manix, Knobbelboy, or the current verifier, Geomania. He has also threatened to steal Innards from Cinci if the latter does not make sufficient progress on the level, but eventually agreed to drop the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFj5bhD9WTg&t=30s Exen has hacked Fusion Z, Sakupen Circles, and numerous other Extreme Demons. He has been exposed in a number of confrontations but continues to claim against the accusations. History Exen joined YouTube on October 12, 2012. He began to actively play Geometry Dash four years later on July 2016. First, he began completing simple Demons such as DeCode, -Sirius-, Nine Circles, and others. A sensational story that glorified Exen was his “completion” of Bloodbath on December 20, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmZ_-mFrmJI&t=38s Later it turned out that he beat it using cheats and some players after that stopped believing him. But over time, he began progressing legitimately on Extreme Demons. He achieved 81% on The Hell Factory,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klcCnGZ78Ic 78% on Plasma Pulse III,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAWVOQ920Ck 66% on Cataclysm,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_N9NI10NTC0 and many others. Then, on February 7, 2017, he completed his first Extreme Demon - A Bizarre Phantasm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ46BsZgAxg Afterward, he continued to make various progress runs. Sometime later, Exen returned to completing Extreme Demons, such as Breakout and Conical Depression. At the same time, he also began to create various difficult challenge levels. Later on, he completed a number of Extreme Demons: Killbot, Erebus, Bloodbath, Aftermath, Hatred, Bausha Vortex, and Elite Z Rebirth. ... On December 18, 2018, Exen stole and "verified" the infamous level Fusion Z, which no one could ever accomplish in the level's entire lifespan.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOQaIMe0-0U Some players believed him, while many others did not. ... On July 8, 2019, his channel and all uploaded content were deleted for unknown reasons. Just two days later, all the content was returned. W.I.P. Conflicts * Cinci vs. Exen - In March 2018, Exen steals a copy of Innards for himself and holds Cinci for ransom.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gCBN2C7bds&t=738s He claims he will verify it, and as a result, his entire channel is swamped with dislikes and hate until he eventually drops it on March 29. * Exen verifies Fusion Z - In late 2018, Exen steals and verify-hacks an old leaked copy of Fusion Z. He receives backlash in return, but his fans praise him for his achievement. * Exen strikes AndreJ HD - October 2, 2018, for exposing Exen on hacking Sakupen Circles. * Exen strikes ZephiroX - January 2019, for exposing Exen on the usage of macros. * Exen Strikes AndreJ HD - April 24, 2019, for exposing Exen on the usage of macros. * Exen Strikes T3Fil - June 22, 2019, for exposing Exen on the usage of macros in some of his recent completions. After the strike, Fil reuploads the video onto Google Drive and posts an announcement about it on his YT. * Exen Strikes T3Fil Again - August 5, 2019, for his second video about him. That video won't be reuploaded, but it was about his CorroZ (a bad wave challenge) progress videos, which were GDBotted or at least auto. Levels (Possibly Hacked) Unrated Levels * 1 Second by Exen * 4x Challenge - A quadruple speed challenge level. * 6k * A Bizarre Phantasm * Abyss of Darkness - A silent mega-collaboration, despite Exen hack-verifying it. * AoD First Part Lay - The first part of the layout of Abyss of Darkness. * Arctic Lights. He has tried to "beat" it 3 times. The first one was allegedly a verification, the 2nd one doesn't exist on his channel, and the 3rd one is a "rebeat". * Baium * Bass Challenge * Bloodbath 240hz - A fixed version of Bloodbath for 240hz users. * Challenge - A challenge level. * Click Challenge * Corrosive Challenge * Crimson Planet * Danger of Wave * Deadlocked Challenge - A challenge level inspired by Deadlocked. * Dual Wave Challenge - A dual wave challenge level. * Easy Challenge - An easy challenge level. * EroGamer Challenge - A challenge level meant for EroGamer. * Exen Challenge - A challenge level named after himself. * Exen Challenge v2 - A challenge level named after himself. It is the sequel to Exen Challenge. * Extreme * Falling Illusion * Fracture Challenge * Fun Challenge * Fun Straight Fly * Fusion Z - A slightly buffed and stolen copy of the original version of Fusion Z that Manix648 wanted to see abandoned. It was hack-verified and published by Exen without permission from Manix, Knobbelboy, or the current verifier, Geomania. This also includes Xcy-7's old part, as this copy was first leaked when the level was finished. * God of Wave - An extremely difficult wave challenge level. * God of Wave v2 - An extremely difficult wave challenge level. It is the sequel to God of Wave. * GS One Space Fly * Hill * Illusion of Hell * IMPOSSIBLE * Impossible Level * Innards - A slightly buffed (added invisible teleport portals) version of Innards by Kaito, that he "verified" on March 16, 2019, four days after Cinci dropped verification in supposedly ~25,000 attempts (hacked). The teleportation portal are apparently an excuse to put cuts into the video. * Killbot * Leaper Challenge * Lunar of Wave * Memory - A memory challenge level. * Mix Challenge * Nellon * Neon Challenge - His first level ever created. * Neon Challenge v2 * New Challenge * Planet Circles - The original, unnerfed version of Planet Circles. * PoodlePoodle 2 * RetoJacob * Sakupen Circles - A buffed version of the impossible level Sakupen Circles. * SC Big Wave - A wave segment from Sakupen Circles. * Shock * SnowBallerr * Spam Challenge - A spam challenge level. * SR Challenge * Supersonic 240hz - A fixed version of Supersonic for 240Hz users. * Swing Copter * Unnerfed Black Blizzard - A buffed version of Black Blizzard, based of a leak happened in March 2017. The hacks used for this are macros, since all his movements were identical in every progress video * Wave Challenge - A wave challenge level. * Wave of Bass * Wave of Fear Upcoming Levels * Asterios - A hacked mega-collaboration with Buragoz and several other creators. Trivia * He is accused of hacking (specifically the utilization of macros) by many people, and even though he constantly denies that he does, the evidence is often irrefutable. * He is known to false-copyright strike videos exposing his illegitimacy. * He is known to remove/ban anyone questioning his legitimacy (accusing him of hacking, permanently without the ability to unblock as he says). Gallery Screenshot 4.png|Exen questioning people as to how he can use GD Bot on phone. Screenshot 5.png|Exen falsely striking two videos exposing him. Screenshot 8.png|'Caption this' References 3. (RU) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wDg9o6TawU Category:Players Category:Level creators